The field of the present disclosure relates generally to composite structures and, more specifically, to systems and methods of hot drape forming composite structures.
At least some known composite structures are formed using a process known as hot drape forming. Hot drape forming typically includes heating one or more plies of flat pre-impregnated (i.e., prepreg) composite material, and forcing the composite material around a mandrel with a vacuum bag or a pressurized bladder device. Composite structures, such as composite charges, are formed from one or more plies of composite material. Forcing the composite material around the mandrel facilitates forming composite parts for use in the aerospace industry, for example. More specifically, at least some known composite parts include a body portion and a flange portion that is formed when forced around the mandrel. However, uncontrolled compression of the composite material when forced around the mandrel can result in buckling or wrinkling of the plies within a composite part.